


Crossroads

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Romance, crossroades, torn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two paths, one choice- She just wish she knew which one to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

" **Noth** ing is more **d** iff _i_ cul **t** , and therefore more **prec** ious, than to be _able_ to **de** ci _de_."

  
_-_ _Napoleon Bonaparte_  


~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

It wasn't often the Meghan Chase was caught in a state of complete and utter confusion -or at least it wasn't until recently. Indeed, if the situation had been different she probably would be laughing with Robbie –or Puck now- because he always knew how to make her laugh, even in the most dire of situations. But now… Now she was at crossroads. Crossroads that –should she make the right choice- could either make her the happiest she had ever been, or completely and utterly devastate her.

The choice was frightening; because she had two paths, both appealing and both calling to her in their own way. One full of isolation and cold brambles, and another full of light and freedom. Now thinking about it that way, one would think the choice was obvious, right? After all when comparing light and freedom to isolation and cold brambles… Well, unless you had hidden S and M tendencies the choice really should be obvious right?

…But that was the problem. It wasn't.

For even if one of the paths was full of darkness and hurt… Amongst it all was light and kindness… love; and even if the other was full of light and laughter and freedom… It was also full of secrets and hidden identities.

She bit her lip unconsciously, thinking back on her travels.

One had vowed to kill her, had claimed to be her enemy… And yet here he was now, walking just in front of her, radiating animosity and cold, back stiff and strait and eyes –if she could see them- cold.

Another -who was walking ahead, whistling cheerfully with hands in his pockets- had told her that he would always protect her and stay by her side… And yet he had kept something so important about herself from her, had kept _himself_ from her… When he had claimed to be her friend.

' _But he had done it to protect you,'_ A chiding voice whispered in the back of her head, _'He had sheltered you, given you a choice where others wouldn't.'_

' _And the other one… He is your enemy, he would turn on you in a moments chance had you not made that promise, and he would attack your friends as well. …And yet, he is growing softer, his icy exterior is melting. He has shown you_ kindness _.'_

Meghan sighed, glazed eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

A façade mask, a careless smirk.

Cold eyes, a mischievous spirit.

Strong and proud, brave and loyal.

A Prince and a Jester.

A Winter and a Summer.

Two paths, one choice-

She just wish she knew which one to choose.

~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~

"The indispensable _f_ i _r_ s _t_ s tep to **g** e **t** t **i** n **g** the _t_ h _i_ n _g_ s you want out of l **i** f **e** is this:  decide what you _w_ a _n_ t."

  
_-_ _Ben Stein_  


~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~


End file.
